


Whirlwind

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Life Is Strange, Kissing, Rewind Powers (Life Is Strange), Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After her boyfriend gets hit by a car, Vanessa realizes she can rewind time.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 2





	Whirlwind

**Author's Note:**

> all my 7 cats are snuggled up next to me and they're purring i feel happy :)

Vanessa was awoken by a text from her boyfriend, Brock, like every morning.

'good morning my sunshine :)' Vanessa grabbed her phone and looked at the text, smiling.

'Good morning baby, still coming over?'

'you know it!' Vanessa put her phone down and got dressed for school. After showing and brushing her teeth, she put on blue jeans and a light pink t-shirt that read: 'Donut Come For Me' with a drawing of a donut on it. She put on her checkerboard slip-on Vans and glasses and grabbed her backpack before going downstairs.

"Hi mom, how are you?" Vanessa's mom was finishing up packing Vanessa's lunch and she smiled.

"Hey sweetie, I'm good, and you?" Vanessa smiled.

"I'm great."

"Is Brock still picking you up?" Vanessa nodded as her mom handed her her lunchbox. Vanessa's phone chirped and she looked at it.

'i'm outside :)' Vanessa put her phone back in her bag and hugged her mom and said their goodbyes. She walked outside and Brock was waiting in his 1965 GTO, messing with the radio. She hopped in and Brock had a big smile on his face as he looked at her.

"Hi gorgeous." Brock leaned over and kissed Vanessa and she smiled against his lips.

"Hi handsome. Ready to go?" Brock rolled his eyes.

"I'm never ready for Blackwell." Vanessa giggled and nodded.

"Touché." The couple drove through Aracadia Bay and to the prestigious Blackwell Academy, which they both hated. When they arrived, Brock parked and they got out.

"Coming?" Brock nodded as he did something on his phone as Vanessa walked onto campus. Brock started walking, head down in concentration when Vanessa heard an engine roaring. She looked to the side and a pick up truck was speeding towards Brock, driver completely unaware.

"Brock!" Vanessa screamed and Brock looked up and he was hit full force by the truck.

"NO!" When Vanessa stuck her hand out, she was back in bed. She woke up with a gasp and she was in a cold sweat.

"What the..." Her phone chirped and it was from Brock.

'good morning my sunshine :)' Vanessa looked at her phone with wide eyes and ran downstairs.

"Mom, what day is it?" Her mom was making eggs and bacon, just like... earlier?

"It's Friday sweetheart. Now eat your breakfast and go get dressed, I don't want you to be late." Vanessa sat down at the table and her mom served her breakfast. Vanessa barely touched her food; she was beyond confused about what had just happened. She went upstairs and changed into the outfit she was wearing earlier and got another text from Brock as she was brushing her teeth.

'helloooo? u there?' Vanessa finished up and put on her shoes.

'Yeah sorry, kinda foggy today'

'ohh no worries! i'm omw :)' Vanessa let out a heavy breath and put her phone in her backpack and waited outside, standing on her driveway. Soon enough, Brock pulled up and Vanessa quickly got in. She was sweating and looked over at Brock.

"Brock, no matter what happens, I love you. I'll always love you." Brock smiled, though he was a little confused.

"I love you too but what's all this?" He started driving and Vanessa slumped in her seat.

"I just... just had a nightmare is all." The drive to Blackwell was faster than usual and Vanessa stayed with Brock in his car before crossing the parking lot. They got out and Vanessa heard that engine roaring so she pulled Brock back and the truck barreled pasty them.

"Jesus, slow down asshole!" Brock yelled and the truck abruptly stopped.

"What, can't take a joke?" Brock said and the security guard of the school, Dane, got out and walked over to the pair.

"What did you say?" 

"I uh... nothing." Dane crossed his arms and looked Brock up and down.

"That's what I thought." He got back in his truck and Vanessa and Brock felt a wave of relief crash over them.

"Let's just get to class." Vanessa said and Brock nodded.

-

That night, Vanessa had to figure out what was going on. She stuck her hand out again but to no avail, nothing happened at all. Vanessa plopped down on her bed and she apparently sat down too aggressively because her bed broke.

"Oh jeez.." Vanessa stood up but instead of going to tell her mom, she lifted her hand. Suddenly, time rewound and her bed wasn't broken. She gasped and looked at her hand.

"Wowser!" She carefully sat down on her bed this time and texted Brock.

'FaceTime me! Exciting news!!'

'exciting news? i'm intrigued, gimme a sec and i'll call' After a few moments, an incoming FaceTime call came in from Brock. Vanessa tapped on the green icon and couldn't contain the big smile on her face.

"Why are you so smiley lover girl? Not that I'm complaining."

"Brock, guess what?!" Brock bit his lip in concentration.

"Um... wait, you're pregnant! That's the exciting news!" Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"I'm on birth control, remember?" Brock laughed and shook his head.

"I'm a dumbass." 

"Only sometimes." Brock rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Sooo what's the news miss mysterious?" 

"Okay, you're gonna think I'm CRAZY but I can rewind time!" Brock stared at her blankly.

"Are you serious?" Vanessa nodded.

"As a heart attack."

"Prove it." Vanessa tilted her head to the side.

"How?"

"I'll think of something, but after school tomorrow you're gonna prove to me that you can rewind time." Vanessa eagerly nodded.

"Now go get some sleep, those beautiful eyes need rest." Vanessa blushed and half smiled, feeling shy.

"Okay. I love you Brock." Brock blew her a kiss and winked.

"I love you too." She ended the call and got under the covers and closed her eyes, beyond excited for what was to come tomorrow.


End file.
